Rise of the Matryoshka
by nobody7813
Summary: A story of how the monsters known as Matryoshka take over an already apoctaliptic world, and the adventure of how a brotherless KAITO seeks out his brother's kidnaper, who is the head matryoshka. Rated T for blood and minor violence.
1. Rise of the Matryoshka

Hey people of the net haha. This is my first upload! Whohoo!  
Okay just to clarify, the chracters aren't mentioned so here they are:  
Main character: KAITO  
Ballroom owner: Miku  
Main character's brother: Gakupo

* * *

There she stood, I'd finally found her. Like she was carved from an angel she looked upon me with eyes made of every color of the rainbow surrounded by a menacing evil gold. It seemed like hours passed when I looked back to the clock that still reads 4. The dancers swirled around us as she walked closer. Each step she took was a stab in my heart at the fact of what I knew she really was, a murderer, a demon, by definition a living matryoshka. Still not knowing how to release the souls of the fallen people she has taken, I pondered whether I should take the hand she had stretched out in front of me. "Dance with me," she said. Despite my urge to run for the door I took her hand; her eyes began to glow, the tattoos on her face seemed to dance hypnotically. Her eyes seemed to read my mind when she asked, "What's wrong? Can't you tell me? Just a little?" "I know what you are," I tell her, without being able to remove my eyes from hers. "Shh, don't tell anyone, the world my very well turn upside down," she whispered. All I could muster was, "Um well,-" until she interrupted, "If you please dance more and more!" Then we swirled the song seemed to last for days, but the clock still read 4. Then she yelled, "Just play the chord!" The music roared, she sang as she danced in a voice that was anything but human. It was beautiful, so much so that I began to cry. She cooed, "Pain, hurt, but no don't cry." I could no longer utter a single word, her eyes seemed to be the only thing I could see anymore, and I couldn't even remember the fact that she still has the soul of my brother. "Clap your hands, not entirely childish, and watch, to this purposefully-crazed tune Certainly, I don't care either way, the warmth of the world is melting away," she commanded. Soon I found myself dancing and laughing without a care in the world clapping, singing, but not being. "I feel broken apart, you, throw out all of your memories too!" she commanded my subconscious. Without even consent from me, my mind threw out everything I knew, except my knowing and loving of the beautiful matryoshka dancing with me. Then I began to sound more and more like her when I said, "All's to be laughed at, dance with me in all your foolishness! This is SONG! 1 2, 1 2! Just hit the key!" With a smile far worse than that of the Cheshire cat she outburst, "Hurry! And dance no longer!" With a crooked gait we walked simultaneously to a large mirror. Gaping at the appearance of what I assumed was myself, the matryoshka whispered, "Shall we do more fantastic things?" I nodded and smirked as she crashed on my lips in an unnatural way. Then she stood back a moment to allow me to see the paleness of my hands, the chill on my check, and to see the blood trickling from the knife that had been forced into my abdomen. She reminded me, "Everything, everything's to be laughed at." At that I laughed. Joyous and full of laughter, I once again looked to the mirror to see my eyes grey and unfeeling. Then they glowed in a similar way to hers, so I smiled in a new horrifying way all my own as I sang, "See how today...I'm a patched up crazy MATRYOSHKA!" I turned around me to see my long forgotten brother who had identical eyes as mine, and smiled unpleasantly. Everyone in the room was the same. Then she exclaimed to everyone around her, "Ah, I'm a broken piece, even our memory is abandoned. Shall we go out on an adventure? Show me your SONG!" Then everyone sang, in a terrifyingly beautiful voice, "Certainly I've always been this way, a crazy patched up MATRYOSHKA!" The clock still lies the number 4, as the next victim walks through the door with the wonderful beautiful monster.


	2. A Matryoshka's Revenge

Wohoo! The second instalment of the Rise of the Matryoshka story! This segment is how KAITO begins to remember his past, and persues Miku once again to save his brother. I only ask for reviews please :3 Enjoy! 3

* * *

I see nothing but a distorted world. My hands are now bloodied. All I can think of are new ways to lure people into my trap. Am I insane? I must be. Visions of my old self flash in my eyes whenever I see a human. There are hardly any more left. Once they are gone, what will I do? Revenge of something is still burning in my heart. I know what I must do, but how am I to rid myself of the murderous temptations of the Matryoshka? The only way to go outside is to kill the outer shell; the master matryoshka. I can faintly remember her. That time of happiness, the time of haze. It was years before I was able to escape, but when I left, the clock still read four. I remember seducing countless thousands into my own ballroom. The dancing, the emotion, the music. Everything was perfect, until I remembered that I wasn't who I was. I returned to the mirror on my wall. Even to this day the blood has not been removed, to remind me of that terrible glorious day. I remember everything now. The anger that melted into wonder, to curiosity. When her eyes befell me, I cannot think of anything but her; I wonder if I may be able to escape them today. Traveling. I have been on the road for 10 days now. I look at my watch; four o'clock. The world is in chaos. Everywhere you turn you can see those demonic eyes, hear the beautiful terrible song of the matryoshka. To see us dance, it is unnatural. I can see the souls of the countless innocent dancing in my eyes as I look at my reflection in the destroyed department store. I have strange thoughts almost always. "Rendezvous?" I say. My voice is so terrifically mad I have to remind myself that I am the one who is speaking. As I draw closer to her domain, I can remember everything; my brother, all those people who dance psychotically, the mystifying and unique songs. I begin to sing without knowing. I am still singing as I open the door. I quickly remind myself why I am here. I stop singing to see the wreckage of the room. Blood spatters the curtains, the people have tattered clothes and blistered feet, the instruments used seem to be falling apart. All the same, the music moves my limbs. I dance out to greet her. She comes out happily dancing. "If you please, dance more and more." she tells me. "The warmth of the world is withering away," I respond in song. "The world has turned upside-down." "Down with sickness?" She nods. "Song sung by a headache, this is SONG." I look at the clock, still four. "A message I've thought much too much about," her tattoos dance, her eyes swirl, but I continue, "Maybe it'll reach somebody, I don't know." She seems at a loss for words, in her world no one thinks on their own. I allow my own tattoos to dance, my own eyes to burn. She finishes my sentence, "Surely I've always been this way," and we harmonize for the last time the sentence, "a patched up crazy MATYOSHKA!" With the last word I slice her head from her body in one swift move. That crazy demonic smile is still on her face with both eyes open. I carefully burn her body. The tattoos slowly fade, her eyes close, and her smile becomes peaceful. I survey the room. Everyone is confused as they each watch the eyes return to normal on the other's face. I find my brother; he is safe, and so am I. The blood again gushes through my wound, showing that I am again mortal. I fall to the floor when my brother catches me. "Everything's going to be fine now." I say. The blood continues to flow. I stare at the clock; it is five o'clock. I smile and allow death to take me.


End file.
